The present invention relates to a light-reflectable sticker, more precisely relates to a light-reflectable sticker whose character indicating section includes a light-reflectable film.
Stickers are used, as labels, emblems, etc., in many fields. Stickers can be easily made with many kinds of designs and easily made of many kinds of materials. In conventional stickers, letters or characters are printed on surfaces, a notch line for separation is formed along an outline, an adhesive is provided on a rear face of the sticker. And the sticker is peelably adhered on a separate paper. When the sticker is used, the sticker is peeled off from the separate paper and adhered onto an object place.
In the mean time, the inventor of the present filed some inventions: a light-reflectable button (see Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5-317105), in which a light-reflectable film is adhered on a button base and a surface of the light-reflectable film is covered with transparent resin; light-reflectable accessories (see Japanese Utility Model No. 3061703), in which light-reflectable films are respectively included in a badge, a cuff button, a tiepin, a pendant, etc.; and a light-reflectable emblem (see Japanese Utility Model No. 3068227), in which a rear face of a light-reflectable film is covered with a backing film and a light-reflecting face of the light-reflectable film is covered with a transparent film. The light-reflectable button, the light-reflectable accessories and the light-reflectable emblem respectively include the light-reflectable films, which are capable of reflecting light. The light-reflecting faces of the light-reflectable films brightly glint when light irradiates the light-reflecting faces of the button, accessories or emblem, so that the products can be more fashionable and attractive than conventional ones.
However, unlike the light-reflectable articles invented by the inventor of the present invention, conventional stickers are not attractive in spite of wide use. Namely, attractive stickers are required now.
To solve the problem of the conventional stickers, the inventors tried to use the light-reflectable films as parts of stickers. As described above, the stickers have many kinds of designs and are used in many fields, so the inventors think that the light-reflectable films can be properly employed in the stickers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light-reflectable sticker, which is fashionable, attractive and can be used in many fields.
To achieve the object, the light-reflectable sticker of the present invention comprises:
a separate sheet member;
a sticking sheet member for sticking on skin, the sticking sheet member being stuck on the separate sheet member; and
a sticker proper being peelably stuck on the sticking sheet member by an adhesive layer, the sticker proper including:
a base sheet member;
a light-reflectable film member having retroreflecting function; and
a soft member being provided between the base sheet member and the light-reflectable film member,
wherein the base sheet member and the light-reflectable film member are welded along an outline of the sticker proper, and the base sheet member is stuck on the separate sheet member with the adhesive layer and the sticking sheet member.
In the light-reflectable sticker, the light-reflectable film member may include:
a transparent surface film;
a sealing film being stuck together with the transparent surface film, the sealing film holding a light-reflectable member having microprism function; and
a thin air layer being formed between the transparent surface film and the sealing film.
In the light-reflectable sticker, the abrasive layer may be formed on the base sheet member.
In the light-reflectable sticker, a notch line for separation may be formed along the outline of the sticker proper.
In the light-reflectable sticker of the present invention, the light-reflectable film has high light-reflectivity, so that the sticker having the light-reflecting function, which is not given by the conventional stickers, can be provided. By the sticking sheet member for sticking on the skin, the light-reflectable sticker can be properly stuck on a cheek, etc. Therefore, the light-reflectable sticker can be used in new fields, in which no conventional stickers were used.-Please